


Addition

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, Multi, Porn, Threesome - F/F/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan's being demanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addition

Cara's eyes roll up in her head, one hand on Kahlan's back to keep her standing, the other with three fingers thrusting into the Mother Confessor, safe behind a slick leather glove. Kahlan's face is tight with pleasure, with too-long frustration kicking up a fight as it's ready to be released. Cara watches Kahlan's eyes meet Richard's over her shoulder, feels Richard's body behind her, feels herself as the safety wall between them. She bites back a groan at the unexpected dart of pleasure to her core from being their submissive. It's wrong, it's so wrong for a Mord'Sith.

Kahlan arches into Cara's touch, demanding, each move of her body instructing Cara where to explore, how fast, how hard. It's intuition Cara has always had, but Kahlan's orders, even without the iron sheen of her voice, send ripples of hot pleasure down Cara's bare skin. Kahlan's still in her corset; Cara's not sure how.

Then, "Touch her, Richard." Kahlan's words come out hitched, but her eyes are sharp. Then, more quietly, eyes faltering their focus with the cloud of pleasure that passes over them, "Take her. Take Cara."

Cara feels the shiver of Richard's body behind her, the heat of him, the sensation that she can't describe when her fingers are deep in Kahlan. Richard leans in, brushing his chin against Cara's shoulder—the rough stimulation and the hot male scent of him makes Cara bite down on her tongue until she tastes blood. Kahlan's very being overwhelms her, and both is almost more than she can take.

"Cara," he whispers in her ear, hands trailing down her breasts. It's not just for Kahlan, though she can feel his eyes on his true love. Cara closes her eyes for a second with a smile, feeling that Richard has lost all confusion with this order. He indulges in touching Cara, in cupping her breasts, her hips, with rough hands. It is all he can touch when Kahlan might fall apart and destroy them all if he touched her. But it's not just substitution; it's addition.

Kahlan moans as Cara's fingers dig deeper in her, slippery and wet, heat and musk filling the air between the two women. Cara's other hand still holds Kahlan upright, holds her in a half-embrace as they stand in this mess. Just the support. Just the servant. It sends wicked thrills through her.

But then Richard's hand is between her legs, spreading them. Cara gasps when he thrusts up into her from behind, and her hand jerks into Kahlan. Kahlan cries out, arching into Cara, and she doesn't stop as Richard takes Cara just inches away. Cara's on fire, unable to breathe at the feel of this, of Richard deep in her as she pleasures Kahlan, of her body rocked by them both. For all that Kahlan and Richard rolled their eyes at her sisters and their ways, they know domination all too well.


End file.
